Berserker
Berserker was a super evil and crazy Decepticon. He led the Dreads and left Cybertron with Darth Megatron. He later became part of the Shadow Minds and used his brutal powers to serve Shockwave. This guy will give you all nightmares. He is like a monster from a horror movie. Only thing is, hes too big to fit under the bed. Leaving Cybertron Beserker was a Decepticon. He was part of the team that left Cybertron with Darth Megatron. He was a pro wrestler on Cybertron and beat up Grapple in the ring before hanging him outside. He became famous across Cybertron but was arrested after the murder of Grapple at the world wrestling tournament. He broke free and killed everyone in the prison in a fit of pure rage. He later openly joined the decepticons. He was known for tearing his foes apart and running a cooking show called bots in the oven. Beserker hated Megatron and wanted him dead. However before he could act, Darth Megatron was defeated and exiled by Shockwave, who took over command of the decepticons. He later met Thrawn and Snoke and formed the Shadow Minds. Berserker became a General in Shockwave new order. Shadow Wars Berserker was sent by shockwave to destroy an uprising on one of Coruscant moons. He brutaly killed all the Rebels on the moon. He then returned to report his success to shockwave. He led the Shadow Troopers on the ground during the battle of Nabooboo. He lost an eye in the battle and cut off the head of the one responsible for his loss. The Unity Allies were forced to leave the planet when Thrawn bombed Theed. Berserker was in Theed when it was destroyed and was presumed dead. To the surprise of many , he survived and returned to Shockwave. He later was part of the Battle of Jedha. He lunged into the fray with no care at all, tearing his foes appart. He killed Bluestreak by ripping out the bots spark and eating it. Optimus swore revenge on the blood thirsty decepticon. He fired the lasers that destroyed the Allies command ship. During the a battle all his decepticon Dreads were killed. He hated the Allies even more after that. He was giving the head of Hoist to Shockwave when Optimus Prime entered the Shadow Mind Throne room. Prime was folllowed in by the god Kyle Katarn. The enraged Berserker lunged foward and mauled at Optimus, who flung him off and sliced off his left arm. Berserker madly attacked Kyle Katarn. Katarn then blasted him with PURE POWAH, instantly killing the blood-thirsty decepticon for ever. Personality And Traits Berserker was a brutal fighter and merciless killer. He was a valued member of The Shadow Minds and used more as a weapon than a living being. He was obsessed with killing and death, and brough those soon his foes with no hesitation. He often acted impulsiveply, attacking his enemies without thinking. This ultimatly caused his death, as he could not block the POWAH of Kyle Katarn. Apperances Shadow Rising Gone Berserk comic Shadow War of war Shadow Fall Decepticons comic Beasts that are scary ( Mentioned Only ) Trivia People celabated his death as they could now live without fear of him breaking in to their homes and killing them. He loved rock music He owned an action figure of himself.Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:Superweapons Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Planet destruction teams Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:POWAH Category:Robots Category:Military organizations Category:Dead people Category:Sith Overlords Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn Category:Super-Ultra-POOWWAAAHH-Mega-Overlords Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Males Category:Technological Terrors Category:Eviltude Category:Articles of Eviltude Category:Overall eviltude Category:Decepticons